


fire and all its forms

by ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere



Series: nim's drarry microfics [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post War, fluff to make up for the previous angst, just draco living the happy post-war life he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere/pseuds/ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere
Summary: written for the song promptBurn It by August D ft. Max
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: nim's drarry microfics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185002
Kudos: 8





	fire and all its forms

Fire, whether real or imagined, has marked so many of Draco's worst memories. The searing hot brand on his forearm, twisting and writhing grotesquely before stilling, never to be removed. Magical beasts made of fire, blazing a trail of destruction, snapping Vincent up. His father's body, engulfed in flames on the funeral pyre.

But now, he's creating happier memories to layer over the bad ones, making it so that fire no longer means death and destruction to him. Toasting marshmallows over a bonfire on the beach, a bottle of firewhiskey passed from hand to hand— friendship. Reading _Tales of Beedle the Bard_ to Teddy, like his mother used to do for him, in the blanket fort they erected in front of the fireplace— family. Curling up in Harry's arms and falling asleep right there, watching some inane film or just listening to his warm cadence, while blue flames flicker above them— love.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr!](ihavesomeideawhatimdoinghere.tumblr.com)


End file.
